


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by asstheticlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Boyfriends, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticlarry/pseuds/asstheticlarry
Summary: Harry's a barista at a coffee shop who also happens to be gay. Louis' is a regular customer at the coffee shop who also happens to be homophobic. What happens when Harry is Louis' only choice, in more ways than one?<--->*WARNING*This story may be triggering for the following reasons:- strong language- abusive relationships- violence- smut- homophobia- male/male relationship(s)





	1. First Impressions Don't Always Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's back, back again. I know I haven't updated my other fic but I'm almost done with the next chapter, I've just had writer's block when it comes to that fic. So, here we are.

It was pouring rain as the -already late- businessman entered his favorite coffee café. He was held very high in his world, so if he wanted to stop and get coffee the people at work would just have to wait. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he walked up to the familiar bar. He smiled as the woman in front of him finished her order, and stepped up ready to greet his favorite employee, Emily. Only, once he stepped up he was met with a face he had never seen before. 

"Good morning, sir. What can I get you today?"

"Chai Latte, please."

The man nodded and told the girl who was finishing the previous order what to make next. Louis stepped to the side as the barista continued taking orders. While waiting to be called Louis took in the man's appearance. He had curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders, the greenest eyes Louis had ever recalled seeing, plump pink lips, and a very white smile. As far as clothes he was dressed appropriately. White shirt, black jeans, an apron of course; there was one thing that did stick out to Louis; the man had his nails painted. 

"Louis?"

Louis' head snapped up to meet the person who had just called his name, only to see it was the man behind the counter. He walked over and grabbed his coffee, muttering a "thank you" before turning away. He was about to walk to the door when his curiosity got the best of him. He turned back to the man whose name tag read 'Harry' and saw he had no one's order to take at the moment. He walked back, standing opposite Harry and kept his face blank even as the other man smiled. 

"May I help you?"

"Are you gay?" Louis asked, watching as the man's smile faltered before slowly reappearing. 

"Very subtle are we? Why do you ask?" Harry mused. 

"Well, your nails are painted. I also get that vibe from you." 

"Painting your nails doesn't make you gay."

"So, you're not gay?"

"Oh no, I'm very gay."

Louis pursed his lips to keep the disgust off his face. Louis had been taught growing up that being a homosexual was wrong, he's always stuck to that. Now, being here in front of this man who had taken his order, he felt gross. 

"You shouldn't work here."

"Excuse me?"

"You're gay. You shouldn't be working in this fine establishment."

"I beg your homophobic pardon? Listen, maybe you don't like gays..."

"I abhor them, actually," Louis stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, whatever you feel, I'm just making coffee so please keep your opinions to yourself."

"I don't want anyone like you making my coffee."

"Then take your business elsewhere."

"Maybe I will."

"You'd be doing us both a favor."

With that said, Louis rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. Once the jingle was heard, signaling he was gone, one of Harry's coworkers, Niall, came up and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

"He was a total jerk, you okay Haz?"

"Should've spit in his coffee when I had the chance" Harry grumbled before getting back to work.


	2. Second Impressions Aren't Always Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' is starting to find out some things about Harry that he really doesn't want to. What happens if he continues to piece things together? Will he find out things no one else knows? If he does, will he care, or will his morals get the best of him... or will his morals change completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries... sorry. Anyways, here's a new chapter and it's kinda boring but hey it'll get more exciting, I promise!

[ Third Person P.O.V ] 

It was another rainy day when Louis found himself walking to the same coffee shop that he had quite the argument in a week prior. He took a deep breath before entering and heading to the bar. Behind the bar was none other than the curly haired lad he had the argument with. 

“Good morning! May I take your— oh it’s you.” Harry stopped, looking Louis up and down. 

“Pleasure to see you, too,” Louis said, sending him a fake smile. 

“Thought you found a new coffee place, it’s been a week or so since you’ve been here.”

“Awe, you’ve been counting the days,” Louis said in a sickeningly sweet voice before going back to his cold persona. “As much as I hate to admit it I couldn’t find one as good as this one, so here I am.”

“Unfortunately” Harry huffed under his breath so Louis couldn’t hear. “Well, what can I get you?” 

“Chai Latte” 

Harry nodded and rung it up, taking the money from Louis and handing him back his change without another word.

Louis walked back to the side to wait for his drink, but not taking his eyes off the barista who was now serving the next customer. Louis’ eyes scanned him to see he was wearing a purple shirt with white skinny jeans and, as always, an apron. Louis shook his head when the lady who’s order Harry was taking was trying -and failing- to flirt with him. Look at his outfit, or nails, or hair. Louis thought to himself, he’s obviously gay.

“Louis” 

He walked up and took his drink from the long-haired lad, not missing the way his fingers brushed against his own. Louis immediately pulled his hand back and glared at the boy. 

“I know I’m your “type”, but I don’t swing that way,” Louis said, earning a scoff and glare from Harry.

“Don’t worry, I only go for handsome guys” Harry said, now turning away from Louis and taking the next man’s order. 

Louis stood for a minute, taken aback, but quickly recovered and walked to the door. He turned around one last time to see Harry staring back at him. He threw him a glare and walked out of the shop. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

[ Louis P.O.V. ]

I got to work and shrugged off my jacket, lying it on the back of my chair, then taking my seat. I opened up my computer, and no sooner than I logged in I had a call come through on my phone. 

“Tomlinson A&N, Louis Tomlinson speaking, how may I help you?” 

“Hey babe” my girlfriend, Eleanor, said on the other side. 

I sighed to myself before answering. “El, what have I said about calling at work?” 

I could practically hear the pout on her face “I know, “don’t do it”, she said, mocking my tone of voice, which I found annoying rather than funny “but I just miss you and I wanted to hear your voice...” she said, trailing off. 

“I miss you too, babe, but I’ll be home soon.” 

“I know, sorry for interrupting,” she said, feigning guilt “I’ll see you soon, and maybe I can make this up to you...” I heard her giggle before ending the call, this is gonna be a long day.

— 

The rest of the day went on as normal, except for one special case I had to deal with. Apparently, a neighbor had heard a couple fighting around an hour ago, then a male came out and he had a busted lip and was walking with a limp. Now my job was to tell the neighbor to keep an eye out and call if anything else happened. Needless to say, I went home with quite a bit of stress. Don’t get me wrong, I love what I do, but being the one to keep an eye on things like abuse and neglect and try to make things better is hard. 

I walked through the door and yelled a quick “I’m home” while throwing off my vans and jacket. Now, I know what you’re thinking, what businessman wears vans? I can’t be fully professional at all time, give me a break. 

I walked into the kitchen, then the living room, still seeing no sign of Eleanor. I went upstairs and stopped right outside the bedroom. I heard nothing so I assumed she just wasn’t home yet. I opened the door, and to my surprise she was in there, but she was asleep. I sent a silent thank you to the lord above and changed into my pajamas. 

It’s not that I didn’t want her tonight, I just had a lot on my plate. My job, especially that phone call. El calling me at work, which I had told her numerous times not to do, and even that boy at the coffee shop, wait what? No, let me rephrase; I was thinking about how much he got on my nerves; yeah, that’s it. 

I walked over to the bed and slowly climbed in, making sure not to wake my girlfriend. Once settled in I closed my eyes, today’s events started to fade away as I slipped into a restless sleep. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

I woke up the next morning in a particularly good mood. I wasn’t sure why I was just feeling giddy. I turned to tell my girlfriend good morning but her side was empty. I shrugged, knowing she probably went to work early. With that thought, I got up and took a quick shower. After that I dried my hair, leaving it feathery, not feeling like styling it too much. Then I got dressed and went downstairs, slipping on my vans, grabbing my jacket, and heading out to my unassigned assigned coffee cafe. 

I walked up to the front counter, noticing right away that hardly anyone was in the cafe, probably because I was on time, meaning that it was quite early in the a.m. I was in such a good mood that I even threw a smile at the green-eyed boy behind the counter. My smile slowly fell though as he looked up and I noticed his lip was slightly swollen and had a cut mark that was about the size a ring could make. 

I looked up to meet his eyes and they weren’t shinning, or even cold when he realized who I was; they were just dull. 

“Morning, may I take your order?” 

“I, um — a chai latte” 

He nodded and told me my total, which I slid across the counter. Once he had given me my receipt I moved over to where I normally stood to wait. There were no other people to serve at the moment so I watched as he stood at the bar and tugged the sleeves of his sweater over his hands. I took his appearance in as I waited for my name to be called. Like I said, his eyes held pretty much nothing, and his lip was borderline busted, but his curls were also unruly as if he hadn’t even bothered with them, instead, running a hand through them and hoping for the best. I shook my head as I watched him keep his head down, focusing on the floor, as though it would open up and swallow him, but maybe that’s what he wanted. 

“Louis” 

I walked over and took the cup from him, only this time I could tell he was trying hard to keep his hand away from mine. Okay, that was weird. The Harry I had come to know in the last few days would have fully gripped my hand just to piss me off. 

I shook the thought away. Why did I care? Actually, I didn’t. I walked quickly to the door and left, not looking back once. 

I headed to work and once I got in I called the lady that had phoned yesterday, talking about the fight she had heard from her neighbors. After a few rings, she picked up. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, yes, this is Louis Tomlinson... you called yesterday with a concern about a neighbor of yours?” 

“Yes, sir, what has you calling me today?”

“I was just wondering if you could tell me any more?” I said, but it came out as more of a question. 

“Oh, um, well... I saw the same lad this morning exiting the apartment. He was wearing a sweater instead of short sleeves, which is unusual. Oh, and I heard some screaming from his apartment, but that’s not that unusual...” she trailed off and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

“I think that’s enough for now, please keep me posted on anything else that happens, thank you, ma’am.” I ended the phone call and sat back in my chair.

I replayed everything in my head. She said yesterday the boy came out with a busted lip, Harry had a cut on his lip. He came out today with a sweater, Harry was wearing a lilac sweater... no, no, it wasn’t Harry. It was just a coincidence, besides, Harry doesn’t seem like the type to scream.

Then I had a thought that made me feel queasy, and I wasn’t sure why. 

Harry isn’t the screaming type, but maybe someone in his life is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO CLIFFHANGER


	3. My Mind Is Blurred From Thoughts And My Vision Is Blurred From Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Louis is the knight in shining armor, or maybe he's just a curious man with good timing.

[ Harry’s P.O.V. ]

I walked into my job slowly, trying to cover the slight limp I had from the night before last. I walked to the back where the aprons are kept and threw mine on, ignoring the stare I got from Niall who immediately noticed my mood. I walked to the register and thankfully not many people were arriving yet. I pulled the sleeves of my green jumper down, playing with the ends of them. I looked up when I heard the bell above the door ring and was met with the sight of the feathery-haired homophobe. I sighed as he walked up and mentally prepared myself to serve him. 

“Good Morning, may I take your order?” I said, keeping my voice emotionless. 

“Chai Latte.” 

“£2.63, please.”

He nodded and handed me the money, which I placed in the register. I looked up, expecting to be met with no one since the bell hadn’t rung again, but instead, I was met with the same ocean blue eyes I had just looked away from.

“Um, can I get you something else?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked, shocking me.

“Um, yeah, I do,” I said, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

“Is he, is he um, good to you?” He asked, almost shyly. He looked down at his shoes and tugged at the ends of the sleeves on his business jacket. If I didn’t have a hatred for him I might have actually found his tendencies cute.

I bit my lip but winced when my teeth scratched the cut that was there. “Yes, he’s very good to me.” I finally responded, hoping Louis wouldn’t ask about the hesitation, not that he probably cared anyway, which led me to ask, “what do you care?”

“I don’t,” he shrugged “I’m just trying to make conversation.” 

I nodded and jumped slightly when another one of my co-workers, Liam, handed me Louis’ drink. I took it and turned back to the aforementioned boy, handing him his drink which he took, and, with a nod of his head, was on his way out the door. 

The rest of the afternoon was pretty slow, and it was an hour until closing time when the bell above the door rang. To say I was surprised when my eyes landed on Louis was an understatement. The surprise didn’t even leave when he was standing in front of me. 

“Back so soon?” I asked, teasingly.

“Oh hush,” He said, but a small smile graced his face.

“Fine, fine,” I said, holding my hands up in surrender. “What brings you here?” 

“My girlfriend wanted me to pick up some muffins on my way home, weird considering she’s never done that before. Nonetheless, can I get four strawberry muffins?” 

I nodded and rung up his order. “Her favorite?” I asked as he handed me his money and shook his head, the small smile he previously had made an appearance again. “Mine,” he said, making me chuckle lightly. 

“Listen, about earlier… I apologize, ya know, for asking such a personal question.”

“It’s fine” I shrugged and he nodded curtly.

We waited the rest of the time in silence, but not an awkward one like I would expect; we waited in a comfortable silence. It was weird; first, he asks me about my life, then he actually continues a normal conversation without making any snide remarks, and last he apologizes? Where is the Louis that had been in here the last few days? Not that I’m complaining, I like this Louis a bit better, but the old one wasn’t hard to beat. At any rate, Liam was soon handing me the muffins, which I handed to Louis with a small smile, which shockingly he returned. 

I was about to say goodbye when the bell above the door rang again. I looked up to see my boyfriend entering the cafe. I immediately retracted my hand from where it was touching Louis’ on the bag, earning a confused look from the blue-eyed boy. I watched as my boyfriend made his way over, coming to a stop beside Louis and giving him a once-over before turning to me.

“You’re late.” Was all he said when his eyes landed on me.

I looked at him confused. “For what?”

“I told you I was picking you up today from work; you close at 5, it’s 5:10.” He said, trying to keep his frustration down in front of Louis.

“I never asked you to pick me up,” I said nervously, averting my eyes to the floor when his eyes went wide.

“Excuse you? You should be grateful!” He practically seethed. 

“Okay, mate, calm down. He’s only ten minutes overdue, I’m sure you’re taking him home, which means you have nowhere else to be. Give em’ a break.” Louis intervened, much to my surprise, as well as my boyfriends. 

“Mind your own, yeah? He’s my boyfriend, so kindly fuck right off.”

“Okay, listen--” Louis started, but I placed my hand on his lightly, making him stop mid-sentence. 

“It’s okay, Louis. He’s right; I should’ve kept an eye on the time.” I looked at my boyfriend who was glaring at mine and Louis’ hands, which I stopped by taking my hand away quickly. “I’m sorry, Nick, it won’t happen again.”

“Damn right,” He said, practically growling it out. “Get your crap and let’s get home.”

“Okay that’s enough--” Louis started again but I glared at him, whispering under my breath, “please, just, don’t make this any worse than it already is.” He looked at me, anger and confusion clouding his eyes. I sent him a weak smile, secretly telling him that I had this handled, even if that was the furthest thing from the truth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Louis,” I said and he nodded. I watched him leave before turning back to see a very angry looking Nick glaring back at me. “Nick, I--” He cut me off by grabbing my wrist harshly, making me wince. 

“Save it,” he growled “you’re gonna go get your shit, then you’re gonna stay silent until we get home; when we do get home we’re gonna have a long talk about how you are to treat me. Do you understand, Harry?” 

I nodded, feeling my stomach turn, and definitely not in a good way. I walked quickly to the back where Liam and Niall were talking and hanging up their own aprons. I took mine off, keeping my head down so maybe they wouldn’t talk to me, unfortunately, today was just not my lucky day.

“Hey, mate. You okay? I kind of overheard the conversation between you, Nick, and the feathery-haired prick.”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” I snapped, surprising Liam and Niall, but more-so Niall. “He stood up for me out there.” 

“I thought he hated you?” Niall said, questioningly.

“I think he does, but I’m sure the guy has some sort of compassion, even for me.”

Niall looked at me skeptically before nodding. “Well, anyway, like Liam said, we overheard your conversation… Maybe you should stay with one of us tonight.”

I shook my head frantically, fear probably evident on my face. “I can’t. He’s already mad, that’d just make it worse.” I explained, grabbing my bag. “He’s probably getting more impatient as we speak so I better be going.”

They exchanged a knowing looking before looking back at me sympathetically. As I opened the door to go back to Nick I heard Liam call my name. I looked back at him to see him looking at me with nothing but concern lacing his features. “Please, just, be careful.” I gave him a forced smile and nodded before walking out and back to Nick.

Nick was standing there on his phone when I walked around from the bar to stand with him. He looked up at me and huffed. “Took you long enough” He scoffed and grabbed my arm, leading me out the door and to his car, opening the door and shoving me in, slamming it shut behind me. I kept my head down as he got in the driver’s side, keeping it down the whole ride home. 

As soon as we were home he dragged me into the house and once the door was closed he had me pinned against it.

“Do you understand the mood you put me in, Harry?”

“I-I’m sorry” I whimpered out, my fear rising when his hand made its way to my throat, wrapping lightly around it. 

“No. No, you’re not sorry, but you will be.” He said, his free hand making its way into my hair, gripping it in his fist. “First you were late, and I was willing to let that go; but then you talk back to me! You should be grateful that I even put up with you!" He roared, and I closed my eyes, shrinking back against the wall. As soon as I closed my eyes he tugged hard on my hair, bringing my head back, making me hit it on the wall. “Look at me!” I did as he said, trying to keep calm. “There you go, keep your eyes on me; I know that’s hard for a slut, but try.” I looked at him in confusion and hurt, shaking my head as best as I could which made him chuckle. “No? You’re not a little slut? I’m sure a certain blue-eyed customer would disagree, yeah? Oh, don’t give me that look; I saw the way you looked at him, saw the way you had your hand on his. I bet if he offered you would’ve let him bend you over the counter and take you right there, wouldn’t you, you little whore.” He finished, making the tears I had been holding back come cascading down my cheeks. 

“Don’t cry. I’ll give you something to cry about.” He threatened, his grip on my throat tightening, making it hard for me to catch my breath. “I think I need to show you who you belong to, yeah? Fuck you so good you forget anyone’s name but my own, huh?” I went to shake my head but he held it in place. “Yeah, that sounds good. In fact, I think I’ll fuck you right here against this wall.” He smirked, but it soon fell when I moved my head enough to shake it no. “No? No?!” He yelled, slamming my head back into the wall. “How about this; either I fuck you right here, right now, until you can’t walk. Or, I teach you a nice lesson with my hands. Your choice.” He said, and smirked when I made no move to choose. “You don’t wanna choose? Well, how about we flip a coin, huh?” He said, drawing a penny from his pocket. “How about this, heads I win…” He started, flipping the coin then turning it over against the palm of his hand that he had retracted from my throat. A sick smirk formed on his face when he looked at the coin. My stomach dropped when he looked back up at me. Leaning close to my ear he whispered three little words that told me my fate of tonight. Moving a curl behind my ear he whispered almost delicately “tails… you lose.”

With that he pushed me back into the wall, making me whimper as my back hit it hard then whimper again as I hit the floor, pain shooting up my spine. He then grabbed my hair and used it to push my face into the floor, picking it up and repeating the process. He kicked me in my ribs a few good times before moving down and kicking my stomach, legs, then finally, stomping on my ankle making me let out a small scream, knowing if it was loud the neighbors would hear and he wouldn’t like that one bit. 

By the time he picked my head back up to make me look at him, I could feel my nose bleeding, and I was sure my ribs and maybe ankle was fractured, or maybe even broken. “I’m going to stay with a friend tonight; while I’m gone you should start thinking about what you’re doing wrong!” He spat then shoved my face back to the floor. 

I lifted myself just enough to lean against the wall as I watched him go the bedroom, coming back with a small bag. The second he looked at me I curled into the wall, making him roll his eyes. “I’ll be back tomorrow, maybe then you’ll have your act together.” 

Just as he was about to open the door there was a knock from the other side. He opened it and chuckled when he saw who was behind it. I tried to move so I could see who it was but as soon as I shifted my breath was knocked out of me, making me lean back once again. “Look what the cat dragged in” Nick laughed, making me even more curious about who it was. I tried to listen to the conversation going on but I kept drifting in and out, my vision getting a bit blurry.

I heard the door slam as I slowly slouched against the wall, almost laying on the floor. Just as I was about to close my eyes I heard footsteps rushing toward me and a voice I recognized quite well yelling to me.

“H-Harry! Harry, look at me, please!” I heard the voice shout. I winced at the loudness of his voice but looked up anyway as I felt myself slipping out of consciousness. I looked at the man who was now taking me into his arms and cradling my face softly. 

“Lou-Louis?”


	4. Caring For, Not About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Louis you should've taken him home."
> 
> "He is home."

[ Harry’s P.O.V. ]

I woke up to the sound of a monitor beeping and lights so bright I had to look away a few times so my eyes could adjust. Once my eyes had adjusted I looked around the room only to see that I was in the hospital. I took in my surroundings and in doing such my eyes landed on a sleeping Louis that was sitting in a chair by the end of my hospital bed. I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to think why he was here, then I remembered. Memories of last night came flooding back, making me shiver. I laid back and looked at the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears that were building dormant. I laid like that for a while; staring at the ceiling, thoughts running through my mind, millions by the minute. I don’t know how much time had passed when I heard a small yawn and looked over to see Louis waking up.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, sending me a small smile. “I had planned on going to get breakfast for when you woke up but obviously that didn’t play out. I’d still be happy to go get some, nonetheless.” 

“Okay, Louis, what’s up?”

“What’d you mean?”

“I mean that the first time we met you basically told me I wasn’t good enough to be working at my job. You told me you hate gay people. You said you didn’t want someone like me serving you. You couldn’t stand me three weeks ago; that’s what I mean.”

He looked down and seemed to be thinking before answering with a simple “well, people change, I suppose.”  
I nodded curtly before asking “so why’d you do it?”

“Hmm?”

“Why’d you do it?” I repeated, gesturing to myself. “Why’d you help me, and how’d you know where to find me?”

“Well,” he started, taking a deep breath. “I couldn’t get the way Nick was talking to you out of my head. So, I found a card I had from the shop and gave the number on it a call; Some guy named Lima picked up and we talked. I told him I was worried because Nick seemed to be making you uncomfortable, scared, even. He told me he had a past of hitting you, and that you would stay with neither him nor Niall. I asked him if he knew where you were and he gave me an address, which I went to, found you, and here we are.” He finished, running a hand through his hair. 

I went to speak but a doctor came in, looking at his clipboard then moving his gaze to me, giving me a sympathetic smile before finally landing his gaze on Louis. “Hi, I’m Dr. Messick, you must be his boyfriend.” 

Louis grimaced, but quickly wiped it off, going back to the straight face he had. “Erm, just a friend, actually.”

The doctor nodded before looking back at his clipboard. “Well, Harry here had quite the time. He has two broken ribs, his ankle is swollen, his nose is bruised, and he has a busted lip.” The doctor listed off, making me sigh to myself. “We put a wrap around his waist and one around his ankle, try to keep ice on his ankle, and try to keep him off of it. He needs lots of rest. I have some ointment for him to keep on his lip and nose, it should help them heal faster.” He continued, talking to Louis as if I wasn’t in the room. “He also has a minor concussion, nothing too serious, but once again, lots of rest. He’s free to go, I assume he’ll be going with you?”

I went to tell him that I would be doing nothing of the sort, but Louis beat me to it. “Yes, sir. That’s correct.”

The doctor nodded, “good, I’ll sign him out so you can help him into his clothes.”

“I’m sorry, help him what?”

“Get into his clothes. Mr. Tomlinson, he has broken ribs, he’ll lose his breath quite easily; you’ll need to help him dress.” The doctor explained, making Louis and I share a concerned look.

“Okay, whatever he needs,” Louis said, standing up and walking over to a bag which I assumed had my clothes in it.

“Good. Oh, and Mr. Tomlinson, one more thing.”

“Yes, sir?”

“You keep that boy safe.” 

“I plan on it.”

With that said, Louis pulled out the clothes I had been brought here in, motioning me to sit up, which I slowly did. I stood up with his help and took off the gown they had given me, turning away from Louis. He handed me my jeans and tried to turn me so he could help put them on but I shook my head, saying I had it. It took me a minute or two, with lots of struggling and pauses to catch my breath, all the while Louis going on about how “you’re so stubborn” and “it’d be easier if you’d let me help, but no.” If I didn’t need all the air I could get I would have laughed at how aggravated he was becoming just from me saying I could do this myself. 

Once I had my jeans on Louis handed me my shirt. I went to lift my arms to pull it over my head but whimpered as pain shot through my spine. “I don’t need help, he said. I’ve got this, he said.” Louis mocked from behind me, making a small smile creep onto my features from his childish ways. I wiped it off before turning to face him, making sure to roll my eyes before mumbling out “oh shut up and help me.”

He chuckled and took the shirt from me, putting it over my head and pulling it down, fixing it so it wasn’t crooked or wrinkled. He looked me up and down slowly, quickly looking away when his eyes met mine. “Alright, good to go. Let’s get out of here, hospitals creep me out.” 

“You and me both” I responded, letting him lead me out of the building. He brought me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him and got in, watching as he walked to the other side and got in. 

“So, my house is--”

“You’re not going to that house again.” He said, cutting me off.

“What? Louis, Nick will be back today.”

“Exactly why you’re not going back.”

“Lou, I know you hate Nick but he’s my boyfriend.”

“He put you in the hospital, is this even the first time?”

“He doesn’t mean to,” I said, ignoring his question. “He just gets mad sometimes, but it’s my fault. If I don’t cause it then I get in his way, it’s my fault.”  
I could feel him looking at the side of my face but I kept facing the window.

“He busted your lip.”

“I know, but I love him.”

“He broke your ribs.”

“I know, but he loves me.”

“Harry, listen, you don’t deserve that. No one deserves that. Nick, he’s not good for you.”

“Nick, h-he’s all I have.”

“You have me.”  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

[ Louis P.O.V. ]

“You have me.”

The rest of the car ride was silent after that. Once we got to my house I parked the car and got out, going to Harry’s side and opening the door for him. He said thank you, then I led him to the front door and inside the house.

“El, you here?” I yelled into the house, getting a response a minute later.

“Living room, darling.”

I looked at Harry, who looked tired and skeptical. I wrapped an arm around his waist before leading him to the living room where El sat on the couch. 

“Hey, babe. Where’ve you been all night?” She asked, looking up at me, tilting her head when she spotted Harry. “And, who’s this?”

“This is my friend, Harry; he was in the hospital, that’s where I’ve been all night,” I explained, sitting Harry down on the recliner. 

She looked from him to me before standing. “May I have a minute alone with you?”

I looked at Harry, who had his head down, before shrugging and following her into the hall.

“Harry, huh? As in ‘gay barista’ Harry? The Harry you can’t stand?”

“I know it’s weird, but he needs someone right now and I just so happened to be that someone.”

“Louis, he’s gay; and you wanna help him!? What’s the matter with you?!”

“Okay, yes, he’s gay. But, honey, he was being abused.”

“And?”

“And, abuse is kind of what I do.” I reminded.

“You wanna help him? Fine. But why bring him here to do it? You should’ve taken him home.”

“For now, he is home.” 

With that said, I headed back to the living room to find a sleeping Harry. With most of my strength, I picked him up and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. Despite his height, he wasn’t very heavy, which made it easier to get him up the stairs and into the room. I laid him down and pulled the covers over him, making sure he was tucked in good so he wouldn’t get cold. I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before heading to the door. 

“It’s Liam.” I heard Harry mumble, making me turn in the doorway so I was facing the bed.

“What was that?”

“At the hospital, you called my friend Lima…” he said, giggling tiredly before finishing his sentence. “His name is Liam.”

I smiled softly at the curly haired boy, nodding and turning back toward the hallway. “Get some sleep.”

I closed the door behind me, then headed to El and I’s shared bedroom, figuring I could use a nap myself. I walked in and was met with El already in bed, scrolling through her phone. I climbed in beside her, getting comfy.

“So, what’s the plan for it?”

“It? It’s not an ‘it’, El. It’s Harry.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed, “fine, what’s the plan for Harry?”

“Well, I figure let him get some sleep, when he wakes up let him take a shower, we’ll order food, then just chill out. Maybe we could watch some movies? There are plenty we haven’t seen downstairs, and I’m sure it’s been a while since he’s had a movie night if he’s had one at all.”

I looked up at El to see her staring at the wall, seemingly deep in thought. After a minute she turned to me. “You care.”

“I mean, I’m housing him so I think I have to.”

“No, no. I don’t mean you’re caring for him; you care about him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, El. Of course I don’t.” I huffed, turning over, ending the conversation.

I don’t care about him. I don’t want him in the hospital, that doesn’t mean I care about him though. It’s just the abuse counselor in me. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was falling asleep with thoughts of the boy sleeping just one room down.

I woke up an hour later to an empty bed. I didn’t think too much of it as I got up and made my way to Harry’s room. I slowly opened the door to see him still sleeping. I walked in and sat beside his head, shaking him slightly then stroking his curls as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. 

“Sorry to wake you, I figured we should get you a shower and some food; that sound good?”

He nodded in response and I smiled, getting up and motioning for him to follow me. Once we got to the bathroom I turned the water on as he sat on the sink top. As I got it just right I heard Harry shifting behind me.

“Um, Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Could I take a bath? I don’t have much strength right now; I think a bath would be easier.”

I nodded and plugged the drain. I watched Harry out of the corner of my eye, seeing him pull down his sweater sleeves. When the bath finally got full I shut off the water and turned to get Harry some towels from the cabinet. 

“I’m assuming you’re going to need some help bathing…” I started, nervously looking at Harry who was staring at the floor.

“I think I can do it.”

“Like you could get dressed at the hospital?” I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe I could use a little help.”

“That’s what I thought. This is what I propose we do; keep your boxers on while I wash you except for that… area. Then, I’ll go order food while you wash the rest of the way. How’s that sound?”

“Good. Sounds good.”

I smiled “then into the bath we go,” I said, clapping my hands together. 

I looked away as he got undressed and only turned back once I heard the water slosh then still, signaling he was sat in the tub. I walked over and bit my lip as my eyes scanned his body, seeing all kinds of bruises that made my stomach churn. I looked away and focused on the task at hand, sitting beside the tub and grabbing a cup. I filled the cup with water and poured it over Harry’s head, putting one hand over his eyes to keep it out of them, which he scoffed about, saying he wasn’t five. Once his hair was fully wet I grabbed El’s shampoo -which smelled of strawberries, suiting Harry nicely- squirting some into the palm of my hand and massaging it into his scalp. I noticed as I did so his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped, relaxed. I smiled softly down at the boy and rinsed his hair, repeating the same process with the conditioner, leaving it in as I grabbed a washcloth and put body gel that smelled of flowers on it. I ran the cloth along his chest and stomach, getting his arms as well. I asked him to lean up as I got his back, then moved down to his legs. It surprised me to see they were smooth, I almost laughed at how feminine this boy was but something inside my head told me that there was nothing wrong with that so I held in a laugh as I finished, rinsing off his body then hair I stood up. 

“Alright all done, I’ll let you get the rest as I order food. How’s pizza sound?”

“Sounds delightful.”

“Good, I’ll bring you some clothes then I’ll call it in,” I said, grabbing his towels and heading to the door.

“Louis, what’re you doing with my towels?”

“Oh, I was gonna throw them in the dryer quickly; that way when you get out they’ll be warm.”

He smiled and nodded. I walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked to the laundry room, throwing the towels in the dryer and setting it to five minutes. Once done with that I walked to my bedroom, picking out a pair of boxers that I had never worn, a band tee, and some grey sweatpants, both items of clothing being too big for me. I called in the pizza as I walked back to get the towels, placing the order and hanging up as I grabbed the towels, heading back to the bathroom.

I placed one hand over my eyes as I walked in after giving a soft knock. I felt around until I got to the sink, laying the clothes on the countertop. 

“You ready to get out?”

“Yep, but could you maybe, um, help me up?”

I took a deep breath and took my hand away from my eyes, making sure to keep them on Harry’s once I found them. I walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and helping him out of the tub. Once out I handed him a towel which he used to dry himself as best he could and then wrapped it around his waist.  
I took his hand and walked him to the bedroom, sitting him on the bed then crawling around to sit behind him, the other towel in my hand. Before he could question and/or oppose, I dried his hair with the said towel until it was mostly dry. I ran my hand through his hair, almost cooing at how soft it was. I slid out from behind him, going to the bathroom and putting the towel in the hamper, grabbing his clothes from the sink. I walked back and handed them to him.

“Put these on, they’re big on me so they should be okay. Once done you can put your towel in the hamper in the bathroom then come downstairs for pizza.” As I finished the sentence the doorbell rang.

After receiving a nod from the boy I headed downstairs to see El taking the pizza then closing the door, sitting the box on the table. 

“I didn’t know we were having pizza,” El said, moving her gaze to meet mine.

I shrugged, heading into the kitchen to grab some plates and glasses for our drinks. “Harry was okay with it.”

“Of course he was.” I heard her mumble “Anyway, I’m going out tonight. A few friends invited me, I should be home around 10.”

“Alright, have fun,” I responded, hearing the door close a moment later.

As I was getting drinks out Harry walked into the kitchen, looking absolutely adorable in my clothes. Wait, what? No, he looks alright, I guess. They look better on me. 

“What to drink?” I asked, pushing away the thoughts I was having.

“Sprite is fine.”

I poured his drink then handed it to him, pouring myself some afterward. We took our drinks into the dining room, then got ourselves a few slices of pizza each. We took everything into the living room once I mentioned I was thinking about having a movie night, to which Harry happily agreed to, saying how he couldn’t remember the last time he even watched a movie.

So, that’s how we ended up on the couch, somewhere around two hours later, half-drunken glasses of sprite and an empty pizza box on the coffee table, Harry with his head in my lap, while I stroked his hair lazily; both of us on the edge of falling asleep, watching “Scream” It was when I went to ask Harry if he liked the movie that I noticed he had fallen asleep. I smiled and continued watching the movie, seeing as it was almost over anyway. I watched it until I found myself falling asleep. 

I was sleeping so well I didn’t even hear the door slam, signing El had returned. I also didn’t see her walk through the door, finding Harry and I asleep, him snuggling his head into my lap while my fingers were carded through his hair. One more thing I also didn’t hear was her chuckle as she rolled her eyes, mumbling out “yeah, don’t care about him one bit.” before going upstairs to change into her pajamas.


	5. Home Starts With H, But So Does Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes home

[ Louis’ P.O.V.]

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I went to get up but there was a weight on my chest; I looked down to see a head of curls on my chest. Sometime during the night, I had laid down fully on the couch and I guess I had brought Harry with me. I grimaced at the position we were in and slowly moved him off me, making sure he was still asleep before going to answer the door.

I opened the door where I was met with the sight of my best friend and his daughter, whom I had forgotten I was supposed to babysit for a few days because he was going on vacation.

“Morning, mate! I’m here to drop Lily off.” Ed said, handing me a suitcase I assumed held her things.

“Of course, can’t wait to spend time with the little princess” I replied, smiling down at his daughter who giggled and hugged Ed, telling him bye before running past me and into the living room. I said my goodbyes to Ed then closed the door, taking her things upstairs to put in the guest bedroom before coming back downstairs and going into the living room.

When I walked into the living room I was met with the sight of Lily playing with Harry’s hair while he told her jokes that were quite awful but made her laugh anyway. I watched them for a minute, smiling at how well they got along so quickly. I had been babysitting Lily for going on four years and she still didn’t say more words than I could count on my hands to Eleanor. 

I cleared my throat, catching both of their attention. I walked over and sat beside Harry where he had moved to on the floor so she could sit on the couch above him and braid his hair.

“Having fun?” 

“Yep!” She said, giggling excitedly. “Hawwy has pretty hair!” 

“Why, thank you! So do you.” Harry said, turning and picking Lily up, putting her in his lap and tickling her sides, causing her to burst into a fit of laughter. 

Once he finally stopped and she calmed down she looked at him, raising a tiny hand to trace over his cheek. He smiled lightly as he let her map out his face. 

She smiled as she looked from him to me. “Hawwy very pretty! Don’t you think so, Lou-Lou?”

Harry’s smile faded quickly as he tried to change the subject. “Um, why don’t we--”

“Yes, Lily. He is.” I cut him off, shocking both myself and him. 

He looked at me with a confused look, but a blush slowly made its way to his cheeks. Lily didn’t seem to think anything about it as she talked to Harry about playing dolls, which he surprisingly agreed to do. She grabbed her backpack she had set aside and got out two Barbie dolls. As I watched them play I started thinking; why did I answer? Harry was gonna change the subject and I didn’t let him. It must just be because I don’t want him sad, not while Lily’s here.

My attention was got when Lily tugged on my sleeve, holding out a boy Barbie. I smiled and took it, joining her and Harry. 

We played dolls for awhile before switching to the TV. After TV I made a quick snack for Lily, then took her upstairs for a nap. When I came back down Harry was on the phone, having a conversation with someone but with whom I had no idea. I was praying it wasn’t Nick but as I made my way to the kitchen I heard him saying goodbye to Liam. Releasing a breath of relief I walked in and sat across from him at the table.

“Who was that?” I asked, pretending like I hadn’t overheard him.

“Liam, I explained why I wasn’t at work today and told him that I’d be back tomorrow. Speaking of, shouldn’t you call into work?”

“I own my work, what’re they gonna do? Fire me?”

He shrugged, looking down for a minute before looking back up and taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. “I think I should go home today…”

“No.”

“Lou--”

“No, Harry, you’re not going back there!”

“Yes, I am!” He yelled, catching me off guard. “Nick, he, he’s been calling me, leaving me voicemails; he wants me home, he misses me.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does.”

“I’m being serious! I don’t want to stay here and impose on your life.”

“Why would you think you’re doing that?”

“I heard you and your girlfriend talking in the hall. She doesn’t want me here and the only reason you’re keeping me here is because you feel bad. Plus, like I said, Nick wants me home; and I want to be home.”

“Harry--”

“Lou,” he said, looking at me through his lashes “please.”

I sighed, giving in. “Fine, I’ll go get Lily and we’ll take you home.”

“Thank you”

“Don’t thank me yet. If he hits you or even threatens you you’re calling me and I’m coming to get you.”

He looked like he wanted to argue but before he could I was out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs to get Lily. I walked into her room, seeing she was already up but quickly pretending to be asleep, making me smile. I walked over and tickled her, making her squeal and giggle. Once I had stopped I picked her up, explaining that we were taking Harry home while carrying her to the kitchen where Harry was waiting by the door.

We got in the car, Harry in the passenger's seat and Lily strapped in her car seat in the back. I turned on the radio to avoid the awkward silence as I drove to Harry’s apartment. Once we got there I got Lily out of the back and walked Harry into the complex, riding the elevator up with him to his floor and walking him to his door. 

“Will you, um, please be out of sight when Nick comes to the door?”

I nodded even though that’s the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. 

“Wait! I say bye to Hawwy!” Lily said, squirming in my arms and reaching out to Harry who took her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and hugging him. Once he had pecked her cheek and told her he’d be by to say hello sometime she came back to me. 

I took a deep breath and reminded Harry that he’d call me if something happened before turning and walking back to the elevator. I rounded the curve but stayed there, watching Harry knock on the door from afar. As soon as Nick had opened the door he grabbed Harry and pulled him inside. I instantly heard the muffled sound of yelling. Since we were a good distance away I couldn’t hear what was being said, I could only hear the soft murmur of a voice which I’m sure was not actually soft at all. 

Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who heard it because a few seconds after it had started Lily turned to me, looking up at me from her spot on my hip.

“Lou-Lou, what’s that sound?”

I turned away from the door, walking the rest of the way to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the doors to open.

I went to make up something but when I looked down I found that Lily had fallen asleep waiting for an answer. I sighed and stepped into the elevator once it had come up. I pushed the bottom floor button, and as the door closed I looked back down at the sleeping girl, whispering quietly:

“That is the sound of people falling out of love.”

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

[ Harry’s P.O.V. ]

As soon as the door opened and Nick saw me he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, instantly starting to yell about how I was ungrateful and how he did everything for me and I just left him.

“I didn’t leave you! I was in the hospital for goodness sake!” I argued, and that was my mistake because I met the floor after his fist met my jaw. 

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me, Harold!” He growled, picking me up and pushing me against the wall. “Who took you to the hospital?”

“L-Louis.”

“The guy from the cafe, huh? Alright, so he took you to the hospital but that was two days ago, so where have you been since the hospital?”

“I was w-with Louis,” I confessed, knowing better than to lie.

“Why am I not surprised? I knew you liked him, I could tell. So, what was the deal? You being his little whore in exchange for a place to stay?”

“No, no of course not. Nick, I Iove only you” 

“Good, because I’m the only one who’s gonna put up with you. Now, I want you upstairs on the bed, just like I like you. Got it?”

“Y-yes.” I stuttered.

“Yes what, slut?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, go.”

He let me go and I quickly went upstairs, doing as told, just wanting this to be over. I waited for about five minutes before Nick came in with handcuffs and a belt. This was going to be a long night.

↔

An hour later I was lying on Nick’s chest, him already being asleep. I had silent tears streaming down my face, my bum still stinging from earlier. Nick had beaten me with the belt as punishment and then forced me to have sex with no prep and no lube. 

As I listened to his snores I couldn’t help but think how Louis would be so upset if he heard about this. He’d never let me come back and he’d probably kill Nick. I sighed as I slowly got up and went downstairs after making sure Nick was still sound asleep. I went and sat on the couch, wincing in pain before moving around so there was no pressure on my bum. I grabbed my phone and went to Louis’ contact, my fingering hovering over the button before I shook my head and locked my phone back. 

Louis doesn’t really care, he hates me. I’m gay and he said he can’t stand gay people. He was only helping me because he witnessed the way Nick was and didn’t want to be the one who saw it and didn’t do anything. I won’t tell him what happened, I’m alive and that’s all that matters. I laid down on the couch, letting more tears slip down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and slipped into a restless sleep.

↔

The next morning I woke up and went to take a shower. Once I had stepped out I went into Nick and I’s bedroom to get ready for work. As I slipped on my shirt I felt arms snake around my waist. I turned and was met with Nick who kissed my forehead and apologized for last night, saying he was just so worried; I told him I forgive him. After he gave me a quick kiss he let me go, and I finished getting ready, saying I’d be back after work.

I left the house, walking to work. Once I got there I went in and went to the back, thanking whoever was watching over me when seeing neither of the boys was in there. I got my apron on quickly and went to work the register.

The day went by as usual, except Louis didn’t come in. Not that I cared, he just always came in first thing in the morning. Maybe he was enjoying not having to see me anymore since I went home. Whatever the reason was, I went on about my business like it didn’t matter; because it didn’t. 

I finished up my shift, successfully avoiding both my co-workers. It’s not that I didn’t want to see them; I just didn’t want to answer the questions I’m sure they had. At any rate, I headed home and as soon as I went in I was met with a drunk Nick. He pulled me in and kissed me, the alcohol taste was so strong I felt like I had drank myself. 

“Hey baby, why don’t we go upstairs, I can finish my apology from this morning.” He said, slurring a bit.

“Nick, I don’t want to do anything while you’re drunk.”

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t care what you want.” He said, grinning evilly and snatching my arm, dragging me up the stairs.

Tonight ended just like last night, except this time I didn’t cry. I was completely numb as I drifted to sleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, follow me on wattpad @asstheticlarry, I have more works on there :)


End file.
